


Чудеса маскировки

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Мы с тобой попали в алгоритм обмена жизненных путей. Чтобы его разорвать, нужно помимо необходимых заклинаний непременно перед этим одну ночь побыть не в судьбах, а просто в телах друг друга. Всё, как ты и хотел!"





	Чудеса маскировки

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: по заявке "а пусть Ларри и Акменра поменяются телами. Интересно, что бы сделал каждый из них, получив такую возможность".  
> Примечание 2: небтауи (досл. "владыка обеих земель") - именование египетского правителя до времён Нового царства  
> Примечание 3: обмен телами, таймлайн между вторым и третьим фильмом.
> 
> Бета - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby)

Ларри иногда думает: что было бы, если бы магия скрижали позволила им на время поменяться телами.

— Хочешь снова побыть двадцатилетним? — подмигивает Акменра. Подобные шутки уже вполне допустимы, и вообще такое чувство, будто они знают друг друга целую прорву времени.

— Конечно, хочу, — Ларри усмехается, и сарказм в его голосе как бы позволяет понять: Ак, не всё так просто.

Да, наверное, Ларри хотел бы сейчас побыть двадцатилетним: гибким, стройным и чертовски привлекательным. Хотя бы на время почувствовать, что это вообще такое: быть привлекательным. Он этого ни разу в жизни не ощущал. Но для него слишком неудобно — и это ещё мягко сказано! — предлагать в обмен, пусть и тоже на время, своё тело: с возрастными болячками, сутулой спиной и кривыми ногами.

Когда Ларри пытается говорить об этом, Акменра смеётся:

— Я ведь тоже не знаю, что это такое — быть привлекательным! Я тоже никогда ничего подобного не ощущал!

И поясняет ошарашенному сторожу:

— Лучше представь себе, каково быть сыном абсолютного монарха. Младшим, любимым сыном. Во-первых, тебя видят только приближенные ко двору. А во-вторых, они обязаны постоянно говорить тебе, какой ты прекрасный, замечательный и богоподобный. А ты с детства буквально кожей чувствуешь всю эту фальшь, и хочется заткнуть уши и никогда этого не слышать — этого откровенного вранья! Так что я действительно не знаю, как это — быть привлекательным: не в качестве сына правителя, наследника трона, а в качестве... самого себя. Хотя нет, — говорит он, проводя ладонью Ларри по щеке. — Теперь знаю.

А потом добавляет, что и ему было бы весьма любопытно хотя бы временно побыть в теле Ларри: взрослого мужчины, Хранителя Бруклина. И... живого человека. Постоянно живого, не только по ночам. Который днём может пойти куда угодно. Но взамен Акменра очень не хочет предлагать Ларри своё нынешнее тело: вместе с обязанностью дважды в сутки совершать тот самый... переход: из жизни в смерть и назад. Видимо, не зря такой переход обычно однократный: потому что очень тяжело. Но теперь хоть есть, ради чего.

Акменра задумывается, потом встряхивает головой и говорит:

— Хорошо, что магия скрижали скорее всего не способна на такой обмен. Возможно, лучше будет, если каждый из нас останется при своём теле, как ты считаешь?..

— Наверное, — кивает Ларри. — А там время покажет.

Они смотрят друг на друга, а потом Ларри обнимает фараона, краем глаза поглядывая на часы.

До очередного рассвета остаётся сорок минут. Это почти ничего, если учесть, что нужно в последний раз обойти этажи и убедиться, что экспонаты на местах. Ларри с сожалением поднимается:

— Проболтали мы с тобой всё наше время. Ну, иногда надо. Я снизу, ты сверху, как всегда?

Акменра фыркает над привычной шуткой и кивает: он помнит, что имеется в виду обход этажей. Ему, молодому и легконогому, осматривать верхние этажи, а Ларри осмотрит нижние.

— Да, вот где мне пригодилось бы твоё тело, — шутливо ворчит Ларри, отправляясь на обход. — Встречаемся у саркофага, не опаздывай.

Но время течёт неумолимо, и когда они встречаются, до рассвета остаётся пять минут... четыре... три...

— Лезь давай! — говорит Ларри. Но не может оттолкнуть, просто руки не поднимаются. Что же, в самом деле, они проболтали-то сегодня всё! Но тоже ведь надо иногда, действительно. Разговаривать о разном интересно, порой просто дух захватывает, какие вещи они вдвоём могут обсуждать! А теперь уже — сколько там осталось, на часы бы посмотреть, но некогда, некогда, не до часов, пока ещё тёплая кожа под ладонями, пока живое дыхание возле щеки... минута осталась? Две? Да и чёрт с ним, со временем, в конце-то концов. Пару-тройку раз они тоже вот так не могли оторваться, и Ларри опоминался буквально за минуту до рассвета. Ну, бывает. Случается иногда, вот, видимо, и сегодня...

Золотой свет в зале гаснет, и последнее, что чувствует Ларри — как невыносимо кружится голова и не хватает воздуха. У Ларри темнеет в глазах и болит в груди, становится трудно дышать, и последнее, что он слышит — «Хранитель Бруклина, что с тобой?»

***

Акменра тоже ощущает, что становится трудно дышать, кружится голова, слабеют ноги. Вроде бы — оно привычно, но на этот раз всё как-то иначе, как-то... по-другому. Сейчас он должен начать падать Хранителю Бруклина на руки, и может быть, успеть почувствовать, как его подхватывают, а потом — ничего. На какое-то время. Но происходит что-то не то: Акменра не падает, он стоит, зажмурив глаза, а когда приходит в себя — то с удивлением замечает, что скрижаль погасла. А он сам... всё ещё тут. Не в саркофаге под крышкой, а тут, на ногах, в египетском зале! Что за ерунда?

Акменра смотрит вниз и с ужасом понимает: он действительно стоит на ногах, причём на своих собственных. По крайней мере, так же саднит колено, которое он ободрал ночью, гоняясь за Декстером, и Ларри шутил по обыкновению, смазывая ссадину каким-то снадобьем: мол, не переживай, небтауи, до смерти заживёт! И колено всё ещё знакомо ноет, но посмотреть на него сложно: потому что на ногах у Акменра почему-то серые форменные брюки и знакомые стоптанные ботинки. Он кладёт руки на пояс — и ощущает под ладонями привычный широкий ремень со связкой ключей и фонариком, а выше обнаруживаются рубашка и куртка, тоже жутко знакомые.

Великий Осирис! Что произошло? И где... так сказать, он сам? То есть экспонат из саркофага?

Он смотрит в саркофаг и понимает, что там пусто. А вот на полу, у самых его ног, лежит... экспонат.

Акменра наклоняется ближе — ещё не хватало ему, привычному к таким вещам с детства, шарахнуться от страха! — и видит нечто, от чего у него начинает натурально частить пульс. Потому что у мумии, которая лежит на полу, хорошо видны зубы, и у верхнего правого клыка сколот краешек.

— Во имя Ра, — бормочет Акменра, — Ларри?..

Да, Ларри на прошлой неделе пытался расколоть орех зубами и обломал этот краешек. Через четыре дня у него запись к врачу, а пока Акменра постоянно задевает обломанное место языком, когда они целуются.

Великие боги! Что же дальше?

Акменра прекрасно помнит, как выглядят руки Ларри: он пялится на свои пальцы и понимает, что они тоже... его собственные. Нет тёмных волосков на руках, нет белёсого шрама на правой ладони («В детстве об железку распорол», — рассказывал Ларри давно, почти в самом начале знакомства), нет, в конце концов, полустёртого следа от обручального кольца на левой руке. Но что же тогда получается?

Акменра подходит к витрине и смотрит на своё отражение: да, и физиономия тоже — его собственная. А ещё на нём музейная форма, и фонарик с ключами на бедре, и... И уже вовсю день, судя по часам на запястье. Акменра очень хорошо знает часы Ларри. А теперь они почему-то на нём самом.

Что же выходит? Скрижаль поменяла их, но не телами, а... душами? Жизненными путями?

Но раздумывать на всякие экзистенциальные темы сейчас явно некогда. Вот-вот придёт дневная смена, и что тогда? Ларри вроде говорил, что ему случалось уходить, не дождавшись коллег: что ж, пусть так будет и в этот раз.

***

Акменра идёт по улице — в своём собственном, молодом, полном сил двадцатилетнем теле! — и чувствует себя, прямо сказать, не очень. Почему-то вспоминается, как шутил Ларри порой: «Бойтесь своих желаний, они могут исполниться». Сколько раз, гуляя вдвоём по городу ночью, они вздыхали то вслух, то про себя: пройтись бы по этим улицам днём! Ларри не часто спрашивал у Акменра, скучает ли тот по солнцу: и так ясно, что скучает, чего тут спрашивать. Так, иногда, сорвётся с языка что-то на эту тему ненароком — а потом оба вздохнут и сделают вид, что ничего не произошло. Ну, обмолвился кто-то из них «сюда бы днём сходить» — Ларри со знанием дела, а Акменра с любопытством — да и ладно. Чего не ляпнешь порой, язык ведь без костей, как известно.

А сейчас день, солнце слепит глаза, и от этого забытого ощущения и здорово, и страшно. В первую очередь — из-за неизвестности. Акменра безумно волнуется за Ларри и за то, что же будет дальше: уму непостижимо, что случилось со скрижалью, раз она отколола такой совершенно неожиданный номер. Что произойдёт вечером? А следующим утром? А следующим вечером, и так далее? Одно дело — только раз увильнуть от дневной смены и директора, а если каждый раз? А если встанет вопрос — где Ларри? А другой вопрос — «молодой человек, кто вы такой, где ваши документы»? Нет, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии вовсе не труслив, но умён и проницателен, и именно поэтому — осторожен в незнакомой местности и обстановке. Потому что знает возможные последствия. Оттого он не может просто гулять и развлекаться, пользуясь возможностью: первая его задача — не вызвать ни у кого подозрения. О, Исида, это же будет настоящий кошмар. Ларри рассказывал, почему не стоит выходить гулять в город без документов: Акменра тогда рассмеялся и сказал, что будь он сто раз правителем, всё равно бы из музея не вышел в одиночку и без разрешения. Просто он ни за что не хочет Ларри подводить.

Но теперь вот пришлось выйти: не по желанию, а по необходимости. Да, конечно, можно было отсидеться в подсобках или сойти за посетителя, но...

Акменра знает, что у живого человека — живые потребности. Как минимум, через какое-то время он проголодается, и дальше что? Это другой вопрос, как сделать так, чтобы он не привлёк к себе внимание при этом. Потому что документов у него, разумеется, как не было, так и нет. А главное — куда ему деваться днём, до заката? На закате хоть что-то прояснится, а до того момента — Акменра смотрит на левое запястье, где красуются часы Ларри, — примерно часов шесть, и всё это время нужно где-то просидеть! Ну, допустим, в Центральном парке, на лавочке. Периодически бегая к тележкам с водой и мороженым.

Акменра усмехается про себя: вот вечером Ларри оживёт и задаст ему. За то, что правитель без разрешения взял у Ларри одежду и бумажник. Или не задаст, а наоборот, скажет «Молодец, выкрутился»? Потому что решение по сути было единственным: чтобы выйти в город, не привлекая внимания, нужна обычная одежда, а не форма музейного сторожа. А чтобы бегать к тележкам хотя бы за минералкой, нужны какие-то деньги, а у Акменра — никаких. И даже этой... карточкой Ларри лучше не пользоваться: на карточке написано имя владельца, и в каких-то местах могут вместе с ней попросить удостоверение личности. У Ларри однажды попросили, и он показывал, Акменра видел и запомнил. А если у него самого теперь попросят? А показать ему будет нечего? Карточку отнимут, его увезут в... как это место называется, полицейский участок? А там завертится… о, во имя Ра, лучше не надо. Слишком велик риск, даже с учётом того, что Акменра помнит и может набрать на специальном приборе те четыре цифры — вроде особой подписи, — которые нужно вводить каждый раз, когда пользуешься карточкой. Ларри ему всё показал, научил и доверил пару раз рассчитаться в своём присутствии. Но ещё Ларри говорил, что в каких-то местах, вроде парковых передвижных тележек с едой и напитками, могут вообще не принимать этих самых карточек. Только эти... как их? Наличные деньги, да.

Акменра надеется, что Ларри вряд ли будет сердиться: потому что вынимать эти наличные было некогда, вот-вот должна была явиться дневная смена, и Акменра взял из шкафчика куртку Ларри целиком, со всем, что лежало в карманах: бумажник, телефон, ключи. Теперь нужно где-то устроиться в незаметном месте и посмотреть, сколько в бумажнике денег.

Он садится на лавочку в парке за деревьями и заглядывает внутрь. Так, так... Если он верно помнит стоимость самых ходовых вещей — на то, чтобы поесть в том заведении с круглыми булками и большой золотой буквой, куда они с Ларри ходили иногда по ночам, ему хватит. На один раз. А потом куда? Наверное, опять на лавочку. До вечера. Потому что есть и ключи от дома, но... кажется, воспользоваться ими не придётся.

Да, Акменра прекрасно знает, где дом Ларри: или как это теперь называется, квартира? Он умеет пользоваться ключами, и знает, какой ключ от какого замка. Но у Ларри очень бдительные соседи, он сам на это не раз жаловался: и если придёт незнакомый человек и станет открывать дверь ключами — они запросто могут вызвать охрану, или как её? Полицию? Она приедет, и... Нет, нет, лучше лавочка в парке. Безопаснее для всех. Риск хорош на поле битвы, а в случае маскировки, Акменра помнит с детства, лучше не рисковать. И не привлекать вообще к себе излишнего внимания.

Он снова на мгновение задумывается, когда выгребает деньги из бумажника, но рассудительный внутренний голос говорит, что другого выхода нет. Ларри обязательно вернётся вечером и всё поймёт, а то и похвалит за сообразительность.

Вернувшись на лавочку с бутылкой минералки и мороженым, Акменра и сам мысленно хвалит себя за умение маскироваться: никто ничего не заподозрил. И Кембриджу спасибо, конечно, но всё-таки! Он медленно, с удовольствием расправляется со своей добычей — оказывается, чертовски хотелось и есть, и пить! — и устраивается на лавочке поудобнее. Жаль, нет никакой книги. Но у Ларри на мобильнике есть — как это? — электронное чтение? Он когда-то поместил туда несколько книг, чтобы можно было читать, когда ждёшь чего-то: ну, если Ларри эти книги интересны, то и Акменра почитает, конечно же.

Нужно сперва нажать сбоку кнопку — загорится экран, а потом на экране возникнут девять точек. Теперь надо аккуратно и точно провести по ним в нужном направлении: это графический шифр, чтобы никто чужой не залез к Ларри в телефон. «Смотри, Ак, — говорил Ларри когда-то, — ты такое движение запомнишь?» Конечно, Акменра запомнил, и сказал, что это как часть иероглифа «вода»: снизу вверх, наискосок, ещё раз снизу вверх и ещё раз наискосок. Вот, получилось: показались кнопочки-иконки, где-то здесь должна быть иконка с книгой. А вот ещё одна, Акменра знает: тут фотографии. Ларри как-то показывал: Ник на яркой лесенке, сам Ларри с бутылкой воды в руке, незнакомая женщина — кажется, мать Ника... Это тогда Ларри сказал «Эх, нам бы с тобой сюда днём сходить»: когда вначале предложил глянуть, как они семьёй гуляли на день рождения Ника в детском парке. Кажется, там были и другие фото, Ларри показывал, как дальше смотреть: вот в эту сторону провести пальцем.

Акменра проводит пальцем — и замирает. Потому что видит... себя. Во всех регалиях, в египетском зале, на саркофаге, с книгой. Да, точно: Ларри тогда позвал «Эй, Ак», а когда Акменра обернулся — что-то коротко вспыхнуло. После он долго допытывался, что это было, а Ларри только усмехался: мол, потом покажу. Ну вот, значит, Акменра и сам увидел.

Ещё движение пальца в сторону — и ещё одно фото: тут правитель земли его предков уже в современном наряде, куртка и свитер. Да, тогда в парке было прохладно, как в пустыне ночью, даже холоднее, и Акменра кутался в тонкую куртку, пока Ларри щёлкал телефоном: как же это забылось, это же было вот совсем недавно? А потом Ларри сказал: «У тебя нос уже от холода синий, пошли греться», и они пошли к Ларри домой, и пили там горячий чай, а потом Акменра сказал «Я не согрелся, давай по-другому» — стащил свитер и полез к Ларри обниматься, шутливо нахмурившись. «Ты заморозил экспонат», да-да-да, они ещё потом вдвоём хохотали, а потом как-то резко переключились и вцепились друг в друга, и сразу стало жарко обоим, жарко и хорошо, словно в комнате была дневная пустыня или включили мощный обогреватель. А уже после всего, когда, едва отдышавшись, валялись голыми на кровати, не утруждаясь накинуть на себя одеяло, Ларри достал телефон, повертел... и отложил. Сказал: «Знал бы ты, как я хочу тебя такого щёлкнуть. Но... нельзя рисковать. Ты полежи, я тебя так запомню».

У него тогда был такой взгляд — вот зря Акменра это вспоминает, потому что по спине уже бежит знакомая дрожь, внизу живота ожидаемо тяжелеет, и...

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Сейчас не до этого. Где тут книги? Ага, вот. Ух ты, куча всего про Древний Египет, ну-ка, ну-ка?..

Акменра старается отвлечься, но в голове все равно вертится: как всё-таки хорошо, что у Ларри в телефоне — его фотографии. Пусть в свитере или в музейных регалиях, всё равно.

Наконец он выбирает одну из книг и погружается в чтение. До заката остаётся примерно четыре часа.

***

Когда на наручных часах пищит таймер, Акменра слегка вздрагивает: словно и не ему пришлось болтаться в музее уже часа полтора в ожидании этого момента. А теперь сердце замирает то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения: наконец он увидит Ларри. В самом деле, не виделись какой-то день, а такое чувство, что вечность. Или Акменра просто отвык уже от понятия «день» и не ощущает хода времени?

Он смотрит, как начинает светиться скрижаль на стене, и дрожащими руками снимает крышку саркофага. Пожалуй, в первый раз он делает это снаружи. Снимает крышку — и видит хорошо знакомые глаза.

— Привет, — выдыхает Акменра и чуть ли не ныряет в саркофаг: так хочется обнять, почувствовать живое тепло, понять, что треклятый день позади. — Во имя Ра, я так тебя ждал!

— Ак, — хмурится Ларри, вылезая и оглядывая свои замотанные бинтами руки, — чёрт подери, что происходит? Почему я... здесь? Я ничего не понимаю. А ты?

Акменра думает, что Ларри выглядит не слишком удивлённым: видимо, сказываются годы наблюдения за всякой всячиной в музеях.

— Да, — горячо шепчет Акменра. И радостно кивает. — Да, да, да! Я тебе всё объясню, выбирайся скорей. Давай переодеваться.

Ларри с усмешкой смотрит на правителя, одетого в джинсы и рубашку:

— Ну что ж, теперь ты помоги мне... э-э-э... разоблачиться!

Акменра ловко сматывает с него бинты, гордый тем, что сумел незаметно протащить в египетский зал музейную форму из шкафчика, и рассказывает:

— Оказывается, нельзя при работающей скрижали говорить о своих желаниях. По крайней мере, мне — нельзя. Даже думать при ней нежелательно о каких-то вещах, которые она теоретически может сделать! Понимаешь, её главная задача — работать на меня. Ну... и на тебя, получается, потому что ты мой...

Акменра запинается, а потом внезапно опускает глаза — тоже едва ли не впервые в жизни:

— Я не знаю, как это по-вашему сказать.

Он вправду не знает: когда в музейной библиотеке ему удалось дорыться до старых манускриптов, где было написано о скрижали и хотя бы немногих принципах её работы — там это злосчастное слово, как и все остальные, писалось иероглифами, и когда Акменра его прочёл, то понял, что не знает перевода. Точнее, для перевода требуется слишком много современных слов. Любимый, единственный, самый близкий. Тот, кто показывает тебе пароль от своего телефона и цифровой код от карточки, кто учит тебя пользоваться ключами от своего дома и от комнаты охраны, а услышав про унесённый бумажник и потраченные деньги, хлопает по плечу и говорит: «Молодец, сообразил».

Любовник? Вряд ли, ведь не только сексом они занимаются при общении. Супруг? Тоже вряд ли, ведь они не связаны обрядом. Акменра совершенно не представляет, как это сказать, поэтому бормочет, мучительно подбирая слова:

— Потому что ты... со мной, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — отвечает Ларри. И улыбается — так открыто и радостно, как не улыбался давно. Акменра с облегчением переводит дух и продолжает:

— Я нашёл эти записи. Я прочёл. Как мы раньше не сообразили? Там же всё написано на языке моих времён, когда скрижаль создавалась! Так вот: мы с тобой попали в алгоритм... это слово я правильно говорю?

Ларри снова улыбается и нетерпеливо кивает: мол, продолжай!

— ...в алгоритм обмена жизненных путей. Чтобы его разорвать, нужно помимо необходимых заклинаний непременно перед этим одну ночь побыть не в судьбах, а просто в телах друг друга. Всё, как ты и хотел! — Акменра с удовольствием сматывает с Ларри последний бинт и целует своего хранителя в щёку. — Одевайся? Я твою форму принёс. Так что ты там говорил про то, что нужно бояться своих желаний?

Ларри смеётся, и Акменра смеётся тоже: потому что, слава богам, хоть какая-то определённость, хоть что-то понятно, что будет дальше и что нужно делать. Но вдруг Ларри снова хмурится:

— Погоди, а как ты в музей-то обратно попал? Через погрузочную площадку? Там же днём закрыто?

О, тут Акменра понимает, что пришёл его звёздный час. Он гордо вскидывает голову и докладывает:

— Вот ещё! Я заплатил за вход!

Потом лукаво фыркает и добавляет вполголоса:

— Правда, твоими деньгами. Прости.

И они снова смеются, потому что — где же такое видано, чтобы экспонат оплачивал возможность попасть в родной музей? Ларри снова хлопает правителя по плечу и говорит, что тот — молодец, умный и смелый, ни разу не растерялся, и это потрясающе. А потом называет на всякий случай ещё раз собственный адрес и спрашивает, не забыл ли правитель, как в квартире Ларри открывается входная дверь.

— Ты же назавтра будешь в моем теле? Умоляю тебя — выспись хорошенько!

Акменра довольно соглашается: конечно, он непременно выспится, если хозяин тела об этом просит. Потом Ларри натягивает форму, а Акменра — свои царственные регалии; и, приведя себя в привычный для других вид, они отправляются в первый обход по этажам.

***

— Ты прости, — говорит Ларри перед новым рассветом. — У меня там... спина побаливает, вот с этим к врачу я так и не сходил.

— И с зубом пока не сходил, — отвечает Акменра. — Ты помнишь, у тебя краешек отколот? Я об него сегодня ночью весь язык оцарапал, он теперь тоже побаливает, учти это!

И улыбается, как мальчишка.

Ведь правда же, хорошо. Никаких непонятностей, никаких страхов, и к тому же сегодня Акменра впервые проведёт день в современном Нью-Йорке полноправно, с ключами и документами. В теле Лоуренса Дэйли, Хранителя Бруклина.

— И ещё, Ларри, — хитро глядит Акменра на этого хранителя, — ты помнишь, что у меня коленка была ободрана? Да это бы ладно, как ты и говорил — до смерти заживёт! Так что в моем теле у тебя не будет проблем¸ кроме разве что... понимаешь ли, секса хочется чуть ли не каждый час. Мы ведь полные сутки будем так с тобой, так что придётся тебе с этим намаяться ближайшей ночью!

— Есть такой анекдот, — отвечает Ларри с довольной ухмылкой. — Врач спрашивает у больного: часто ли вас мучают эротические фантазии? А больной ему в ответ: почему мучают?

Акменра смеётся. В самом деле, с чего он решил, что Ларри будет тяготиться такими желаниями, особенно если они вместе проведут эту ночь?

Работа, безусловно, в приоритете, но между обходами этажей нередко вполне можно урвать по полчаса в той же комнате охраны; да и шакалы в египетском зале уже натасканы вовремя отворачиваться. Но это всё не то, не то, думает Акменра, нам бы помимо секса не обнаружить себя, что мы — не те, за кого себя выдаём, а что для этого нужно делать? Правильно, укрыться так, чтобы тебя никто не видел.

— Слушай, — говорит Акменра, радуясь пришедшей в голову идее, — а давай я попрошу Тедди — ну, как бы ты попросишь, я же буду к вечеру в твоём теле? — подменить нас до рассвета. И мы пойдём к тебе. Там уж точно никто не заметит, что ты — это я, а я — это ты.

— Думаешь? — снова хмурится Ларри. А потом машет рукой:

— А давай! Так и мне будет спокойнее. А то вдруг я ляпну что-нибудь, и все поймут, что правитель-то не настоящий!

Тут где-то в куче одежды снова пищит таймер: до рассвета пять минут.

— Ну, пока, — просто говорит Ларри и лезет в саркофаг. — Закрывай.

— Нефер метен, — отвечает Акменра взволнованно. И тут же переводит: — Доброго пути.

А потом наклоняется и целует Ларри прямо в губы, и в губы же ему шепчет, оторвавшись с большим трудом:

— Я буду ждать. И всё тебе расскажу — как прошло.

Он жмурится, чтобы не видеть... перехода. Конечно, и соблазн велик посмотреть, как оно выглядит снаружи, и смелости ему, фараону, вроде бы не занимать, но... Акменра при всём при этом не хочет наблюдать, как именно Ларри переходит отсюда — туда. Оказывается, это тяжело.

Интересно, как сам Ларри с этим справляется столько лет? Надо будет спросить.

Акменра дожидается, пока погаснет скрижаль, потом практически на ощупь опускает крышку. Надевает куртку Ларри, хлопает себя по карманам — ключи, телефон, бумажник — и отправляется по знакомому адресу.

Ларри был прав: действительно в его теле и спина побаливает, и ноги быстрее устают, и спать чертовски хочется. Акменра открывает ключами дверь, оглядывается и идёт на кухню. Руки практически сами вспоминают, что нужно делать: словно это и его дом тоже, словно и не бывал он тут хорошо если десяток раз, а скорее всего — меньше. Всё так неожиданно знакомо: или это оттого, что он в теле хозяина? В холодильнике, как и говорил Ларри — бутылка молока: «Выпей и ложись спать». Молоко — вещь хорошая, хотя Акменра невольно морщится, делая первый глоток: странное какое-то это современное молоко, словно и не коровье, а Осирис знает, от кого. Но тем не менее насытиться им удаётся, особенно если отломить хлеба вдобавок: а после этого пойти умыться и спаааать!..

Акменра уверенно идёт в ванную: там у него есть своя зубная щётка. Смешная, с ручкой в виде кота. А у Ларри — в виде собаки. Где Ларри это купил — Акменра представить себе не может, да и ладно. В конце концов, изобрели зубную щётку всё-таки древние египтяне, и Акменра с Ларри уже несколько раз подкалывали друг друга на эту тему.

Доползая до спальни — подушка пахнет так знакомо, что сразу становится спокойнее на душе — Акменра вспоминает, что Ларри велел положить телефон рядом на тумбочку, в нём установлена специальная программа-будильник, которая заставит телефон звонить, когда будет пора вставать на работу. «На работу», — усмехается Акменра. И проваливается в сон, едва касаясь головой подушки.

***

Долгий дребезжащий звук будит его явно раньше времени: по крайней мере, это не телефон дребезжит, вот он, мирно молчащий пока, лежит на тумбочке! Акменра садится в кровати, моргает, прогоняя остатки сна, и понимает, что трезвонят в дверь. Кто там может быть? Но это уже не пугает: он же Лоуренс Дэйли, хозяин дома, так что можно пойти и открыть.

За дверью внезапно обнаруживается сын Ларри, Ник:

— Пап! Ты что, спишь? Мы же договаривались, что я зайду!

Акменра едва не заявляет, что не знает об этом ничего. Спохватывается в последний момент и изображает растерянность:

— Я забыл, приятель. Заходи. У нас были какие-то планы?

Ник смотрит на него и покровительственно ухмыляется:

— Ну, пап, ты даёшь. Ты совсем заработался в своём музее? Мама просила зайти, давай, одевайся, пошли. А то на работу опоздаешь.

Акменра бредёт одеваться и думает, что современные тринадцатилетние мальчики как-то не слишком почтительно разговаривают со своими отцами. Ему самому фараон Меренкаре за такие речи... что? Выдал бы плетей? Отлупил бы жезлом? Голову бы оторвал, как грозится иногда Ларри в адрес Декстера? В любом случае, нужно будет с Ларри это обсудить, а пока...

— Пошли, Ники. Я готов.

Они идут по улицам, и Ник без остановки рассказывает о своих школьных делах: как его похвалил учитель за последнюю контрольную работу, когда планируется родительское собрание, что сказал лучший друг Люк по поводу нового фильма, который они смотрели вместе... Акменра старается побольше запоминать: память у него хорошая, и он всё расскажет Ларри, даже с учётом того, что примерно треть понимает с трудом. Но заодно можно будет и спросить. Главное — не опоздать на работу.

Возле квартиры матери Ник снова яростно трезвонит в дверь — увлечение у него, что ли, такое? — и ему открывает та самая женщина, что Акменра видел на фотографиях у Ларри в телефоне.

— Ну, наконец-то! Привет, — однако выражение лица у неё не слишком радушное. И точно: предложив пришедшим по стакану минералки, она сразу начинает выговаривать бывшему мужу.

— Ларри, мы же договорились, ты неделю назад должен был перевести мне деньги на ребёнка!

Акменра кивает и говорит, что непременно всё будет, извини, забыл: а что он может ответить? Он же Лоуренс Дэйли, и судя по всему, ему удаётся достаточно удачно его копировать: по крайней мере, женщина не смотрит на него подозрительно, и даже говорит «вот всегда ты так». Значит, Акменра хорошо маскируется. Он ещё и припоминает, как зовут эту женщину: Эрика.

И Акменра готов, как говорят нынче, съесть свой дешрет, когда вернётся в музей: Эрика относится к Лоуренсу Дэйли, как... вот непонятно пока, с чем сравнить, но точно не как к супругу. Даже бывшему. Как к рабу? Как к наёмному работнику? Акменра теряется в ощущениях; по крайней мере, ему становится не по себе в этом доме. Он снова клятвенно заверяет женщину, что всё будет сделано, и они с Ником уходят.

На обратной дороге Ник говорит:

— Пап, а можно я завтра снова к тебе на работу приду? Сегодня не смогу, мы с Люком собрались потренироваться на катке, я устану к вечеру. А завтра можно?

Акменра не может удержаться: правитель он или нет, в конце концов? Должна же и от маскировки быть какая-то польза! Он наклоняется и спрашивает:

— А что интересного там, на работе этой? Ты же сто раз там был. По Рекси соскучился?

— Рекси крут, — соглашается Ник. — Но если уж говорить, по кому я соскучился, это по фараону.

У Акменра сбивается дыхание, словно его ударили в грудь:

— Что?

— Ах-ха-ха! — веселится Ник. — Ты что, пап, решил закатить мне сцену ревности?

Тут Акменра чувствует, что его ударили под дых ещё раз, да покрепче:

— Какую сцену?

Ник останавливается, отводит своего якобы отца за руку в сторону и объясняет:

— Пап, Ак такой классный, он меня в сенет учит играть, разные занятные вещи рассказывает, и я ему тоже много чего могу рассказать — ему так интересно! Вот ты иногда задумаешься, как сегодня, идёшь весь в своих мыслях и меня почти не слушаешь. И я понимаю: у тебя забот куча! А он всегда слушает, и вопросы задаёт, и совет может дать дельный — он же правитель, у него башка о-го-го, и опыт... только ты не обижайся, хорошо? Правда, я иногда мечтаю, чтобы у меня такой брат был. Или отец, — Ник лукаво ухмыляется и смотрит очень, очень странно.

— Так, — приходит в себя Акменра, — замечательно. А к чему ты, прости, говорил про сцену ревности?

— Ну, папа, — объясняет Ник в ответ, как маленькому. — Весь музей уже знает, что у вас с ним... это.

— Что это?

— Ну... отношения. Блин, пап, я не знаю, как это правильно называется! Но мне уже и Сакаджавея говорила, и Тедди намекал, а уж в диорамах!

Ник дурашливо хватается за голову и закатывает глаза.

— Но ты не волнуйся, пап, я совершенно не возражаю, я всячески за. И знаешь, как мне иногда жалко, что он днём... не живой? Мы бы могли так круто все вместе на прогулках отрываться!

— Николас, — внезапно говорит Акменра, — который час? Мне надо спешить, я опоздаю на работу. Если директор узнает — он будет недоволен.

— Да уж, директор у вас забавный! — Ник корчит смешную рожу. — Иди, пап, конечно. Так я завтра приду?

— Приходи, разумеется. А фараону я от тебя большой привет пока передам, ладно?

— Ладно! — улыбается Ник и убегает, совершенно довольный.

Акменра тоже улыбается, смотрит на часы Ларри и направляется к музею.

***

Когда загорается скрижаль, Акменра уже уверенно сдвигает с саркофага тяжёлую крышку. Настроение неожиданно такое, что хочется хулиганить, как в детстве. Да, в детстве они с приятелями кидались с берега камешками в крокодилов, и учитель сказал, что если ещё раз увидит — то выдерет плетьми. Акменра тогда подумал: любимого сына правителя? Плетьми? Да ладно! Однако на всякий случай предложил мальчишкам уходить кидаться в крокодилов за камыши. Маскировка — наше всё, как нынче говорят.

А уж сегодня маскировка — вообще хоть куда. Даже Эрика ничего не заподозрила. Даже Ник!

Поэтому Акменра с озорной уверенностью заглядывает в саркофаг:

— Добрый вечер, небтауи! С возвращением!

Так, оказывается, забавно смотреть на себя со стороны: встрёпанного, словно и правда спросонья, замотанного бинтами... и действительно, очень привлекательного. Интересно, это Ларри смотрит его глазами в саркофаг — или сам Акменра своим собственным взглядом смотрит на себя самого?

Брр! Запутаться можно!

— Ты удивительный, — говорит Акменра, встретив в ответном взгляде такой же хулиганский огонёк. И ожидаемо слышит в ответ:

— Это ты сам себе говоришь?

— Это я тебе говорю, — он смотрит, как Ларри — или он сам? — медленно начинает разматывать бинты. Причём озорство из ответного взгляда никуда не девается:

— Ну же, Хранитель Бруклина, помогай мне?

Акменра весело фыркает и помогает. Он вправду давно мечтал хотя бы раз побыть Хранителем Бруклина. Так что стоит ли бояться своих желаний?

— Ты наденешь мои эти... одежды, или сразу уличные? — интересуется Акменра. — Хотя я пока не спрашивал у Тедди. Пойду спрошу. Я просто, как и ты обычно, сюда сначала.

Ларри в теле фараона царственно кивает, пытаясь удержаться от смешка. И Акменра, уже привычно одёргивая форменную куртку, идёт на первый этаж.

Тедди на удивление быстро соглашается — хотя они прежде не так чтобы часто злоупотребляли его благосклонностью. Конечно, он раздумывает какое-то время, а потом говорит:

— Лоуренс, мальчик мой, я верю, что сегодня вам обоим это очень важно. Идите. Не опаздывайте к рассвету.

— Что вы, мистер президент, как можно, — отвечает Акменра голосом Ларри. И кланяется в благодарность — едва заметно, как обычно делает Ларри: то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз.

Но это же замечательно: Тедди тоже не замечает ничего!

Да что там Тедди, даже шакалы не понимают, кто есть кто, и пытаются преградить дорогу собственному повелителю, когда тот в теле Ларри входит в египетский зал и кричит:

— Одеваемся на выход!

Потом отводит сунутое было к нему копьё рукой и высказывается на понятном шакалам языке:

— Эй! С ума сошли?

Оплошавший страж опускает морду и показывает всем видом, как ему стыдно. А нечего тут! Когда Акменра внешне станет самим собой, он непременно скажет этим двоим обормотам, что соваться к Хранителю Бруклина с копьём — ни-ни, упаси их Анубис. А то хуже будет.

— Мы уходим, — радостно говорит Акменра, кидая Ларри свёрток с одеждой из комнаты охраны. — Тедди нас отпустил!

Да уж, Ларри в теле Акменра гораздо ловчее хватает кинутое, и гораздо быстрее одевается.

— Но ты точно уверен? — интересуется Акменра на всякий случай. — Ты точно не хочешь побыть на людях двадцатилетним стройным мальчиком?

Ларри смотрит на него так, как обычно сам Акменра глядит на Ларри, сморозившего нечаянно глупость:

— Какой же ты обалдуй, небтауи... то есть я хотел сказать — Хранитель Бруклина!

И смеётся. А потом притягивает его к себе за рукав куртки и говорит:

— Во-первых, тебе тоже нужно переодеться, ты забыл? Я не хожу домой в музейной форме. А во-вторых, ты правда думаешь, что я готов променять пребывание наедине с тобой в твоём теле — со всеми его потенциалами! — на возможность покрасоваться перед чужими людьми?

Акменра отчаянно мотает головой: нет, нет, он так не думает.

— То-то же, — отвечает Ларри. И они быстро направляются в комнату охраны, чтобы Хранитель Бруклина тоже мог переодеться.

А потом вместе идут по ночному городу, глядя не столько вперёд, сколько друг на друга. Оказывается, это так забавно — смотреть на себя со стороны, и знать при этом, что это не ты, что это другой в твоём теле, но какая, к Осирису, разница? По дороге приходится зайти купить что-то поесть, и принимается решение купить пиццу навынос. Потому что Акменра говорит:

— Слушай, со мной творится что-то непонятное: я очень хочу пиццу. С во-от таким слоем кетчупа, как ты любишь.

Потому что раньше Акменра кетчуп недолюбливал, скажем так.

На что Ларри отвечает:

— Это что! Со мной творится куда более непонятное: я хочу жареной на огне гусятины и свежих фиников. Честное слово!

— Ну, небтауи, — хохочет Акменра, — где же я тебе в современном Нью-Йорке найду свежие финики? Да притом такие, чтобы ты не плевался?

А в квартире, когда удаётся с третьей попытки отпереть дверь (с учётом ещё и того, что у них две здоровенных горячих пиццы в руках), Акменра сообщает с ноткой лёгкого злорадства:

— Кстати, вот в своих телах мы с тобой плохо маскировались. О наших отношениях говорит уже весь музей. Даже Ник знает.

— Ник?

— Ну да, — Акменра подходит к зеркалу и смотрит на своё отражение. Он в самом деле очень соскучился по Ларри Дэйли и поэтому никак не может насмотреться в зеркало, и его совершенно не пугает, когда вроде бы сам он подходит сзади и обнимает — точно так, как Ларри обычно любит.

Акменра оборачивается и в свою очередь забирается руками за пояс Ларри — или за свой собственный? И шепчет своему альтер-эго на ухо:

— Тебе рассказать, где на твоём теле самые сильные эрогенные зоны?

— Спасибо, — усмехается в ответ тот. — Я помню. И тебе, как я понимаю, не надо рассказывать?

— Нет, — честно говорит Акменра, — не надо.

И в подтверждение этих слов целует Ларри — или самого себя? — во впадинку чуть ниже шеи, а потом Ларри прихватывает его — или тоже самого себя? — губами за ухо.

Вечер обещает быть весёлым и насыщенным, вот только чёртовы пиццы надо бы наконец отнести в кухню. А если остынут, так их можно — Акменра уже знает! — и в микроволновке разогреть.


End file.
